Time, Love and Illness
by mozzi-girl
Summary: First Ever Fanfic! Natara becomes ill, Mal rushes over as soon as he finds out to take care of her. Later that evening Natara has a strange dream which causes her to think about her relationship with D.A Oscar Santos. Really bad summary! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! So this is my FIRST EVER Fanfic! (Please be kind, but criticism is always welcome) <strong>

**Some of you may recognise me as the reviewer to every single story on here; seriously, I've read and reviewed them all! I'd actually never considered writing one of these before; I just created an account to be able to write reviews for all your amazing stories!**

**I just wanted to say a **_**huge**_** Thank You to my friend Natalie (nat157's) she has inspired me and encouraged me to begin writing Fanfiction. To be honest I never thought I was a good enough writer, having attempted at writing a book in the past. It failed. No lie. ;D I did get to over 100 pages though! **

**And... (Final bit, I promise!) I know that there are maybe two or more fanfics about this on here already, but I actually had this idea ages ago, I just never wrote it before. I don't mean to copy or anything, that's not my intention, I swear! Sorry if parts seem similar, but I'll try to make it different!**

**Anyway, I don't want to go on anymore than I have... so here it is, 'Time, Love and Illness' Read and Review ****Please! Sorry, I'm not good with titles... Not a one-shot (Or it would be **_**really**_** long)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

Sunlight beams through the curtains in your hotel room, stirring you from your peaceful sleep. Your head is lightly pounding against your temple as you attempt sitting up. Wearily opening your eyes and looking over to your bedside clock, you are shocked at what you see.

'_11.38am! How the hell did it get so late?' _you mutter to yourself. Groping the bedside table and eventually finding your phone, you realise you have 4 new messages from your co-workers, most likely asking where you are. One from Mal, one from Amy, one from Kai and one from Ken. You only take the time to open Mal's message that reads:

_Hey Nat,_

_Are you alright? Where are you? Not to be a downer or anything, but the Captain is getting pissed. I actually think she's going to seriously injure someone soon... probably me. Get here ASAP! For my sake._

_Mal_

Ignoring the now pounding headache you have, you throw the covers off yourself and jump out of bed. Rushing to get ready for work, you go through your mental checklist. '_Teeth – check. Hair – check. Clothes – check. Breakfast... uh, no time.'_

All that's running through your mind is _'I'm so late... oh no, Captain Yeong is going to kill me... or Mal' _

Despite the circumstances you can't help but let a small smile creep across your lips as you form a mental image. However, it is short lived. All of a sudden you feel a wave of nausea rush over you and you go incredibly lightheaded. You manage to steady yourself on a nearby table, but it's not enough. Rushing to your bathroom, your stomach muscles contract violently, causing you to retch. Now hunching over your toilet, you let out an elongated groan. Blindly reaching into your blazer pocket and taking out your phone you dial a familiar number. After a couple of rings, they answer.

"Nat? Where the hell are you? See, _this_ is why I should pick you up in the morning."

"Mal. Look" your reply in a clearly irritated tone "I don't think I'll be making it in today. I feel really-"

You're interrupted when your muscles contract again and the rest of last night's dinner makes an appearance. You can hear Mal's distant voice calling your name, but are unable to reply. After a couple seconds of deep breathes and rubbing your stomach you put the phone back up to your ear.

"As I was saying, I'm _really_ not feeling well. I probably could come in if-"

"No, no. It's alright Natara, I'll let the Captain know. Um... Are you gonna be alright?" Mal's voice sounds generally concerned. You manage a smile, knowing that he cares.

"I think so. Anyway, I might go back to-"

"Nope. Not yet at least."

You're taken back for one second but manage to regain your composure. "Wh-What?"

"Look, I'll be over there as soon as possible."

"No." You reply as firmly as you can. "I'm fine."

The attempt must have fell on deaf ears as you hear Mal chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Clearly." He says sarcastically.

Although you'd never admit it, you really love Mal's sarcastic comments, but today they just seem to wind you up. Sighing you hang up the phone. Luckily, the nausea has passed enabling you to slowly get up. Shuffling into your bedroom you throw on a set of pyjamas that your sister got you for your birthday last year. The headache you once felt seems to be becoming increasingly more painful. Collapsing onto your bed you try to find sleep. You lie there for what feels like hours, but in reality was only half an hour. Groaning, you realise that your nose has now blocked up and you cough violently. Throat burning, you glance at the clock. '12.10pm' your eyes are heavy and feel like a 100 pound weight is falling over them.

'_Why me? I don't get sick, ever.' _You think to yourself, once again coughing.

Feeling like you are unable to open your eyes, you try another attempt at sleeping. Surprisingly you find sleep rather quickly and cherish the short dreams you have.

Without warning, there is a huge pounding on your front door. Waking with a start, a small squeak leaves your lips. Feeling increasingly worse than you did when you went to sleep, you shuffle to the door and throw it open. Mal now stands in front of you, with a small smirk on his face.

"What." You spit.

"Now, now. No need to be like that! After all, your prince charming is here to make you feel better!" He says, his cheesy grin growing.

"Well, prince charming, you woke me up!" you almost yell, whilst glaring at him.

His face immediately drops and you can't help but feel guilt growing in the pit of your stomach. "Mal, I didn't mean-"

"Wow, someone _is_ grumpy." He says, his smile returning to his face "Come on, you need to lie down... You do look awful Nat."

"Gee, thanks a lot Mal." you mumble as he leads you to the sofa.

"Right, that came out really wrong... sorry."

Mal made the most adorable pouty face that you have ever seen and you bite your lip, trying your hardest not to laugh.

'_He's just too cute. No, Natara stop it. It's just Mal... And his amazing sapphire blue eyes... No, Stop Natara!'_

Mal seems to catch you looking at him and smiles. You immediately divert your gaze elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Glancing over to the very ill Natara, you catch her looking at you. Realising you caught her; she shifts her gaze in the other direction. As hard as you try, you can't help but smile.

'_Can she get any cuter?'_ you think to yourself and you slowly entwine her hand in yours. She jumps and her attention is directly on you in a heartbeat, yet she doesn't pull away.

"So, have you taken any medicine yet?" you ask, trying to keep your voice steady. Natara coughs heavily and lets out a small groan.

"No... I don't need it, I'm fine. You should go, Mal I don't want to get you sick too"

Shaking your head you reply "No way Natara. I'm not leaving you in this state, I'll be fine, but you _really_ need to take something. Do you have any pain killers anywhere?"

She nods and points to a nearby cupboard in the kitchen. Strolling over, you prepare a small glass of water and hand Natara the pain killers. She just glares down at them.

"What? They're just tablets, Nat. No need to give them the death look." You say playfully. Her glare is then directed at you. "Or me either." she sighs deeply and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and hand me the water."

She was making that angry face that you love, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips. Smirking, you do as she asks and she hesitantly takes the tablets. Sighing, you take a seat beside her. You can see her breathing heavily and attempting at keeping her eyes open. You reach over to her and place a gentle hand on her forehead, she looks at you confused.

"Damn, Nat, you're burning up. Hold on." You quickly get up and rush to the kitchen.

"Mal," You hear her call after you "I don't need you to baby me, I'm fi-"

She's interrupted by her ferocious coughing. Shortly you return holding a damp cloth that you apply to her forehead, despite her weak attempts at stopping you. Natara sighs and collapses onto your shoulder, you use your free arm to wrap it around her and stroke her bicep tenderly. Your other hand still holds the cloth to Natara's forehead. You only just now realise what she is wearing and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she barely manages to say, her voice sounds raspy and you can tell she's in pain. You hate seeing her suffer, even from a simple flu virus.

"Oh, nothing" You whisper. Suddenly she pushes off you and looks you in the eye.

"Tell me." She states. "Do you find it amusing that I'm ill? Because I don't."

A little taken back by her sudden outburst you stutter "N-no, not at all. I just... um..."

You struggle to find words, until you see a mischievous smile form on her lips and she attempts a giggle. Sighing with relief you say in a monotone voice and look away

"Not funny."

"I think it is"

Clearly exhausted, she lies back down on your shoulder. There is a brief moment of peaceful silence, before you break it.

"Nat?" she replies with a grunt. "You can go to sleep if you want; it'll make you feel better."

Natara slowly opens her eyes and looks up at you. You meet her gaze, but this time neither of you break away. She tries to smile and shuffles into a position that she finds comfortable, resting her head in your lap.

You think to yourself _'I was actually thinking you could sleep in your bed... but this works too.' _

Wearily her eyelids slide shut and she's asleep almost instantly. You watch her rest as you gently stroke her hair. She's so beautiful to you, even though she might be ill. It doesn't matter, and that's how you know you're _in_ _love_ with her. No matter how she acts or looks, she's always breathtaking to you.

You sigh, knowing that you may never find the courage to admit your true feelings for her.

'_What if she doesn't feel the same way, and I lose her? What if things just become awkward between us? I couldn't do that to her. So what if I love her, big deal. Just because she's incredibly beautiful, a genius, funny...' _

Your mind starts to trail off as you run your fingers across her soft, pale cheek.

'_No, Mal. Snap out of it. I-I'm just happy to be her best friend right now. Someone she can actually rely on, unlike the Dashing D.A that broke her heart... God, I hate him.'_

You feel your face scowling, but soften up when you see Natara slightly smiling in her sleep.

'_Hm... I wonder what she's dreaming about.' _

You lean down and whisper softly in her ear "Oh Natara, why can't you see how much I love you... I promise, I'll be here for as long as it takes. Until the end of time itself."

Another small smile creeps across her face as she whispers something that causes you to grin.

"Mal..."

"I'm here Nat. I'll always be here"


	2. Chapter 2

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was actually really nervous about posting this, but your reviews made my day! :D You have no idea how much I'm smiling right now, my cheeks actually hurt... But it's so worth it!<strong>

**So here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. I'm kind of torn between whether I like it or not... but hey!**

** Read and review please! It means the world, honestly!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Natara Williams<strong>_

_You stand in the precinct bull pen going over some files from the case you were working on. For some unknown reason you keep glancing at the clock and it comes as no surprise when you see the time hasn't changed. Sighing, you take your phone out of your pocket and check the new message that appeared. It's from District Attorney Oscar Santos. Groaning, you slowly read what it says._

'_Hey Natara,_

_I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to cancel tonight's plans. Something's come up and I have to work really late tonight. Really, really sorry again. Rain check? _

_Love You_

_Oscar'_

'_Great. Just great.' You mumble to yourself. All of a sudden you feel two arms snake around your waist and pull you close from behind. You smile and spin around._

"_Mal..."_

"_I'm here Nat. I'll always be here"_

_You can feel your heart racing in your chest and you stare into his deep blue eyes. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close to you, your faces inches from each other. _

"_He's not worth it, Nat."_

"_I know... I know." You whisper, your voice barely audible._

_Mal leans forward and places a tender kiss on your lips, for a moment it feels like it would never end..._

_But then you wake up._

* * *

><p>Your eyes slowly flutter open to reveal a now sleeping Mal above you. Your headache seems to finally be gone, and your blocked nose has started to clear up allowing you to breathe peacefully. Sighing in contented relief you rub the sleep from your eyes and go to sit up. Looking down you realise that there is a thin blanket resting over you, obviously Mal's doing.<p>

Glancing over to Mal, you remember the crazy dream you just had _'It was just a dream... I'm with Oscar and he loves me. And I lo-' _you find yourself unable to finish that sentence.

"Damn it!" you almost yell, causing Mal to jerk awake. He shows a look of concern and has his full attention on you.

"Natara, what the hell? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. What was that about?" He raises an eyebrow as you try to fight back a smile.

'_He's so sweet... Uh! Natara, he's your partner and your best friend! Sure he's handsome, charming, funny and so adorable... but you've got to control yourself!' _

You suddenly realise that you've been silent for a long time and Mal waits patiently for your answer.

"Uh... N-nothing" You manage to force out, stuttering. "Just a dream."

Feeling completely embarrassed by this new found predicament you stand up and turn away, trying to hide your rapidly increasing blush.

"Nat?" you hear Mal say "...Natara."

Realising the seriousness in his tone, you take a deep breath and slowly turn to face him, making sure to avoid any eye contact. Biting your lip, you innocently look up at him.

"Natara... what's going on with you? I'm not the hot shot FBI profiler here, but I know when something's bothering you. You can tell me, you know that right?"

His tone had dropped back into his usual, moderately cheerful one, filling you with relief.

"I-I..." You struggle to find the right words to say. You cough once again, causing your throat to burn. "I know, Mal" you whisper, sighing.

An awkward silence fills the room as a look of pure guilt is written clearly across your face. After a short while, Mal breaks the silence.

"Well? What's bothering you? You're acting like you've done something awful."

He stands up and walks over to you, taking your hand.

"Tell me, Nat, was it your dream?"

You risk glancing up at him. _'Oh crap, what the hell am I supposed to tell him?"_

"Mal... It's nothing, really. Can we just drop it? I-I'm going back to bed, my throat is killing me."

Turning away from him and sliding your hands apart you go to make your way to your bed, when you suddenly feel two arms gently wrap around your waist and pull you close from behind.

'_Oh no.' _is the only thing running through your head.

Your mind is telling you to pull away, get out of there, but you freeze. You can feel all your muscles tense up as he pulls your hair back and tucks it behind your ear, not easing up his grip on you.

"Nat, wait." His hot breath tickles your cheek while he whispers soothingly to you. Gently, cautiously he goes to rest his chin on your shoulder. At first you consider stopping him, jerking away and just running as far as you can, but another part of you doesn't want him to stop, to stay with you. _For your dream to be real._

"Please tell me, I'm worried about you." His voice is almost pleading.

"M-Mal. I..." Your throat burns as you try to speak, causing you to unwillingly stop. Instead, you just shake your head and force your way out of his grasp. Practically running to the kitchen, you slam the door shut. Shortly after, you hear a sharp knock, then Mal's voice

"Nat? Natara, what's wrong? Just come out here... please"

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Mal Fallon<strong>_

Sighing, you slump down onto the floor just outside the kitchen door, which Natara has now locked.

'_What is going on with her? She never shuts me out... ever.' _

Rubbing your temples, you try to think of some way to make her talk to you. Glancing at the clock you realise just how late it has become, 7:53pm.

"Damn, I'm running out of time..."

Deciding to wait patiently for a while, you get up and pace around the room. Every step that you take fills you with uncertainty. A thousand things run through your mind at once.

'_What was she dreaming about? Why is she acting so... strange? Was it me, did I do something that upset her? Damn it... I knew I shouldn't have held her, she's ill, she doesn't exactly need me making her feel more claustrophobic than she already does.' _

Constantly looking at the clock, you sigh deeply. Time passes dreadfully slow and you can hear Natara mumbling to herself.

8:00... 8:05... 8:10... 8:30

That's it. You can't take it anymore. Strolling up confidently to the door, you knock.

"Natara. Open this door, right now. I swear, I _will _kick it in!" No answer. "Right, that's it!"

You never meant to raise your voice, but this is getting ridiculous. Just as you begin to prepare yourself, you hear the lock click and the door creaks open a crack. Natara peers through the small gap and you can instantly tell she's been crying.

"Nat...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Natara Williams<strong>_

You stare at Mal throw the gap in your door; you've been debating with yourself for what feels like hours trying to think of something to say.

"Nat...?" He gives you a look that breaks your heart, you just want to confess everything to him right there.

"Mal-"

Your voice breaks and you feel the tears prick the front of your eyes once again. Trying to blink them away, you slowly open the door wider allowing yourself to step through. He quickly gathers you into his arms and holds you close, tenderly stroking your hair.

"I'm sorry..." You hardly manage to whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face into his shoulder, crying silently.

"For what?"

"Everything." You mumble, guilt filling your stomach once more.

"Natara, you don't have to apologise for anything, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes-Yes I have." He squeezes you tighter, and then pulls away to look you in the eyes. Tears now run freely down your face, staining your cheeks.

"Like what exactly," He uses his thumb to wipe away your tears before continuing "It's okay Natara, you can tell me."

So many things run through your mind... but you eventually come to a decision. You're going to have to tell him sometime, rather sooner than later.

'_I know Mal; he won't give up until I tell him.'_

"Okay Mal... you win." You take a deep breath of air and attempt to keep your composure.

"I had a dream a little while ago. It wasn't really a bad dream, but it made me think-" You pause to release a cough you've been fighting back, your throat continues to burn.

"To get to the point, I-I dreamt that Oscar cancelled our plans, again. Then _someone _came and comforted me, told me they'd always be there for me. _Something _happened and I woke up, realising that I don't lo-"

No matter how hard you try, you can't even bare to say that word. It frustrates you so much.

'_Damn it Natara, it's just a stupid word. Love. See, I can think it, but can I say it? No.'_

Mal affectionately brushes away a piece of hair that got stuck to your cheek, you look up at him but his face is unreadable.

"I don't lo-like Oscar in that way anymore... ever since The Lady killer investigation he's been like a different person to me. I don't know what to do, Mal... I don't want to hurt him."

Tears stream down your cheeks again. You hate feeling this way, helpless and weak. You're the FBI Profiler for god sake!

There is a brief moment of silence as Mal takes in what you've just said. He sighs before speaking. Then looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"Natara, if you want my advice, I'd say... end it. I know you don't want to hurt him, but do you really want him thinking that you love him? I know that if I were in his shoes I would want to know how you truly felt, even if it hurt. At the end of the day Nat, you have to do what your heart tells you. I'm sure whoever this '_someone_' is from your dream that they're everything you want, what you deserve." There is a short moment of pure silence, at first you think about breaking it, but Mal does that for you

"But I don't want you worrying about that right now, you need some more medicine, your throat is clearly hurting you."

Without another word he turns of his heels and goes into the kitchen to retrieve some medication for you. You drag your feet to your sofa and slump down. There's a long moment where you are lost in your thoughts. Mal's words really hit home, he _is_ everything you want but what you deserve? Never. He's much to perfect for that. He deserves someone much better than you; someone who you know could give him all he needs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Mal Fallon<strong>_

Preparing a hot chocolate and tablets for Natara, you take a glimpse at the clock. 8:42pm.

'_It getting late way to fast' _you mumble to yourself.

Sauntering into the living room, you see Natara staring into space. It's only when you wave your hand in front of her face that she jumps and realises you're there. You smile down at her, handing her the hot beverage and pain killers. She gratefully receives them from you and doesn't hesitate to take the tablets.

"Thank you," She states, smiling back up at you. You can see the colour finally starting to return to her face and she's starting to act like herself again. Without warning she continues "for everything. Looking after me, being there for me... just, everything. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you Mal" You can't help but smile as you take a seat next to her.

Natara holds the beverage close to her face, taking in the sweet aroma. She sips it now and again, smiling. You notice that her breathing is starting to regulate, as she no longer breathes out of her mouth.

"So... how you feeling?" Stupid question, but it had to be asked. She turns to face you, her small smile growing.

"I actually feel a lot better. Thank you." Natara's eyes flicker to the clock, then back to you. "Wow. It's getting really late, Mal. Don't you have to go soon? I'm sure I'll be fine now."

You really don't want to go, but you know she's right. You look over to the clock as well. 8:57pm.

"I guess so... but-"

You hesitate and Natara uses this as an opportunity to interrupt.

"_But_..."

"Um... I just mean, are you sure you're going to be alright? You do look and sound a lot better, Nat, but I guess I'm just a little worried, that's all."

Her beautiful smile returns to her face once more. She places her drink down on the nearby coffee table and takes your hands in hers.

"Its fine, Mal. Don't worry," She smirks "my prince charming saved the day. Go home, get some rest. I'll probably be in work tomorrow anyway, I feel ten times better than I did this morning!"

You chuckle before getting up and bowing.

"As you wish your highness." You can't help but allow your mind to drift back to last year on Halloween, she looked so funny in that princess costume. Beautiful, but funny all the same. Natara gets up to join you, playfully slapping your arm.

"I know what you're thinking about, Mal. Say one word about it and I _will _kill you." Gazing into her eyes, a small smile tugs at your lips.

"Creepy mind reader..." You mumble.

"I'm _NOT_ a mind reader!" she exclaims, her adorable frustrated face returning.

"Riggghhhtt." you say, amused and making sure to add a hint or sarcasm.

'_I know she'd never admit it, but she loves my sarcasm, she has to, who doesn't?'_

As you turn to grab your jacket and leave, you feel Natara tug on your sleeve. Puzzled, you turn to look at her. She had her head down and absolutely refused to make eye contact.

"Mal..." She barely managed to speak "I...If it's not too much trouble, um... could you-" She bit her lip nervously, I could tell she was embarrassed by the small blush creeping on her cheeks.

'_She is so adorable, but why is she embarrassed? It's just me.' _

"Actually, never mind. It doesn't matter." She released your arm and slumped back down onto the sofa, defeated. You just stand there, what are you supposed to say? You'd already forced her to talk about one thing today; you don't want to push it further... but you think:

'_Something is bothering her, and that's not okay with me. Ever.'_

"Natara, what is it? Can I, what?"

"No, no. It doesn't matter anymore, you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Natara, I'm not leaving until you tell me."

'_I was serious. And I think Natara knew that, since she didn't argue back.'_

"I-I wanted to know if you'd... consider-" Her voice trailed off, and you couldn't make out a word she said. Taking a deep breath Natara just blurted it out, fast and simple. You could tell she was frustrated, probably since she was ill, not to mention she's a very proud woman but that's just one more thing you love about her.

"_Uh!_ Mal, would you mind staying tonight? I _really_ could use someone around right now and since the whole thing with Oscar, I really don't want to be alone... B-But if you don't want to I completely understand."

Natara is now blushing heavily in front of you. Trying to process everything she just said you decide to wrap her in a hug. It gives you a couple seconds to think at least.

"Of course I will, Nat." Luckily your face is hidden by the hug the two of you are sharing, since you are beaming wildly.

"Thank you..." She sighs, but due to the fabric of your shirt, her soothing voice is muffled. The two of your part ways without another word, her slinking into the bedroom while you settle on the sofa. Closing your eyes, you manage to find a comfortable position. Your mind wonders off, thinking about random things, memories mostly, but everything you think about contains one person...

_Natara Williams._


	3. Chapter 3

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>So here's Chapter Three! I honestly can't believe how much I can make up out of this story, I planned it to be a one-shot you know... but hey ;D<strong>

**I saw all the reviews this morning and read every single one... I almost cried, seriously! (Happy Tears Though) I really love you all! You're amazing, you made me feel so freaking amazing! Thank You x100000000! :D **

**But I won't go on any longer, since I don't really have anything to rant about. Yay! Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again. Read and Review? It means everything to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

It's getting ridiculously later every time you glance over to the clock, as hard as you try your body will not let you rest. Tossing and turning, you finally give up and let out a defeated sigh. Your eyes are heavy and your headache is starting to reform. Determined not to let it get any worse you cautiously remove the covers

'_I do not want a repeat of this morning.'_ is all you think.

Vomiting is the worst possible thing you could do right now, considering one: it feels awful and two: you'd wake Mal up and he'd make a fuss over you. It's not that you don't like it when Mal comforts you, you love it actually, it's just you don't want him worrying... or dragging you to the doctors at 11 o'clock at night.

As silently as you can, you approach your bedroom door and turn the handle, much to your displeasure the door creaks as you open it. A small pit of rage is starting to boil in your stomach as you curse under your breath. Releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding, you slowly creep around the corner to see Mal sleeping sweetly on your sofa. A small smile tugs at your lips, but you don't try to fight it, after all what would be the point? Without you realising, your body has gone back into FBI Agent mode, as you stealthily slink your way to the kitchen – making sure to avoid objects that would cause Mal to wake up. Much to your surprise, you manage to do it... or at least you thought you did. Grabbing the nearest pain killers, you slowly turn around.

'_Aw crap.' _Instantly fills your head. Mal Fallon now stands in front of you, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. He's casually leaning on the doorframe, blocking your exit.

"That was quite the performance you put on there; let me guess – Agent Mode?" You feel your cheeks redden and you look away. There's a long moment before you speak.

"You saw that then... did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was awake anyway, just resting. Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." You state. He looks at you with... what's that. Pity? Aw, hell no. "Don't look at me like that!"

Mal seems shocked at your reaction, but doesn't dwell on it for long.

"Like what?" He asks, clearly puzzled by your outburst.

"Like _that. _Pity, I don't need, nor want it. Thank you very much."

Not letting him reply, you shove past him and sit on the sofa, formally - crossing your leg. He shortly joins you, but in his usual manner – making no effort. You don't know why, but you find that charming, attractive even.

'_Oh Natara, what is going on with you! He's your partner, your friend. Stop thinking about him in such an inappropriate manner! So what if he's handsome and just... everything, it doesn't matter. Lots of guys are, I mean just look at Oscar... or Shawn... or your old college boyfriends. They were all attractive to you; it doesn't mean you get to date him!'_

You turn to look at Mal and are immediately dragged out from your thoughts. He's looking at the floor, seems like he's debating with himself. You raise an eyebrow and cautiously take his hand, relaxing.

"You alright, partner?" Mal snaps out of his thoughts and faces you, an unconvincing smile on his face.

"Yeah. Fine."

Now it's your turn to take pity on him. You can't help it, it's like an impulse. You loathe seeing him upset or something that's on his mind. Normally he would share it with you if you asked... _so why not now?_

"Mal, I know something's wrong with you. What is it?" You try to keep your voice from pleading, but you_ really_ want to know.

"Don't worry about it, Nat. I was just thinking that's all. Why don't you go back to bed, or we're _both_ gonna be zombies tomorrow. You know that they creep the hell out of me... especially after Halloween."

"Not. One. Word." You say playfully, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes... your highness."

"Mal, I mean it."

His charming smile returns to his face and he certainly sounds like himself again, but you can see it in his eyes... something's there. Not the usual glimmer, it's dark - emotionless. Realising that if you push it he's probably going to crack and you'll end up in an argument, you do as he asks. He is right after all. Once again settling in your bed, you close your eyes. You can only think about Mal...

_Mal. The man you first met when working on The Maskmaker case. Even then he made your heart race, with his charming smile and handsome, rugged looks and eyes to die for. He was so mysterious, never opening up to anyone- but you - and even you don't know everything about his past. _

_Sure, you know he used to get in trouble with the law, until he joined the SFPD and even then he was rouge for a while. You know _his mother died at quite an early age and his father, Jacob Fallon, was arrested for trafficking. But you can't help but let curiosity get the better of you. You want to know details. What things did he get up to that had him arrested? Why did his mother die so early? What did he do after then, stay with his sister?__

_You know you want answers, but don't want to make him re-live those memories, since they're obviously something painful – something he'd like to forget._

_You remember when you first met him, his eyes were the perfect shade of ocean blue and you couldn't help but get lost in them. The first time he called you 'Nat', you felt your knees go weak and your heart melt. You remember that you had to put on your facade of being the 'tough FBI agent' to keep your mind focused on something. You had to remind yourself that, even though you were apart and he was hospitalised, you were with Shawn. _

_Shawn... _your mind then drifts off to the memories you had of him, some good, and some bad.__

Sleep doesn't come easily, you're not even sure if you slept at all. It doesn't matter because before you know it, its morning. You know what you must do today, but that doesn't make it any easier.

7:30am. _Time is ticking._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is shorter than my others, I wanted to update soon and to be honest I wasn't really sure what to write about after the last chapter. I make it up as I go... I know. Very naughty of me! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is – Chapter Four! :D Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even if you're read this and didn't review I still Thank you! :D I might decide to change this rating to T, just in case. <strong>

**Review Replies:**

_**But I Have Promises To Keep –**_

**Hahaha, Glad I manage to make you crack up ;) Wow, for you to say that you could see that in the game, means the world. I never knew my writing had such an impact! :D I actually went back over that chapter and added that in last minute, it just popped into my head! I'm happy it did now! **

**Thank You for the review! **

_**MaltaraFluff647 –**_

**I was almost brought to tears by your review, not in a bad way of course! Thank you so much, I never in a million years thought I had the characters so well written or a romantic plot etc. I'm glad you enjoy reading this, it means the world. To be honest, I make it up as I go... hehehe ;D I adore **_**Maltara**_** so I try to write as much of it as I can!**

**Thank you for the amazing review! :D**

_**Nat157's (Natalie) –**_

**Thank you! It means the world to me that you think I'm becoming a good author :') I never thought I'd get such good responses, I mean 15 reviews! Eeeeppp! I didn't even expect 5! :D **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Well I guess that's that. A random note: I had such an amazing day yesterday! We went out to the flaming dragon restaurant for my god-sisters birthday, it tasted so nice, plus I got an excuse to dress up a little ;) Then earlier in the morning, I woke up and read all your amazing reviews that made me feel so good about myself and put a lot of confidence in me. I have like no self esteem, so it means the world to find out that you guys like my writing! :'D **

**Also just wanted to say how amazing I think **_**KokoKookieKreme**_** is! I saw your new story and read your intro – to find I was in it! :D Thank you for telling people to read my story. It means a lot!**

**Anyway, I shall let you read Chapter Four of 'Time, Love and Illness' (I'm still appalled by that title...) Oh! I just wanted to let you guys know, that on my profile I have a 'Favourite Authors/Stories list' Feel free to check it out, I update it often!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

7:35am.

You lie in your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. You know what you must do today, but that doesn't make it any easier.

'_Should I discuss this with Mal first? Should I call him... no, he deserves me to tell him in person at least.' _

Letting out a heavy sigh, you hear movement in the front room. Mal, obviously. Elegantly, you throw the covers off you and slide out of bed. Casually walking into the front room, the aroma of coffee fills your sinuses. Much to your satisfaction you can finally breathe normally, this just puts a good spin on the beginning of your day – which is very rare for you. That's not the only thing that starts your day off amazingly, especially after you walk into the kitchen...

"M-Mal..." you stutter.

Right in front of you is a half naked, shirtless Mal Fallon. He turns to face you, a cup of coffee in one hand and leans against the base cabinet. Seeing you, he instantly smiles – that perfect charming smile you can't get enough of.

"_Morning_... coffee?"

You can only manage to nod your head, before you realise your eyes are fixed on his perfect abs. Shaking your head roughly you try to focus on something else, but find yourself unable to. Even Oscar couldn't remotely compare to him, sure you knew Mal worked out but... _wow_. The only time your broken out of your trance is when he walks over to you, presenting the freshly brewed coffee like some sort of reward. Gratefully, you take it – your hands brushing as he hands it to you. For some reason, that one touch sends a shiver up your spine. You both make your way over to the small table and take a seat. You both stay in peaceful silence, absorbed in your thoughts until Mal breaks them.

"So, how do you feel this morning? Better?" He says hopefully, a glint in his eyes.

'_Hm... I hadn't even thought about that... how do I feel?'_

You release a contented sigh and sip your delicious coffee. Lazily closing your eyes, you brush a piece of hair out of your face before replying.

"Honestly? I feel so much better. My throats still a little sore, but it's nothing that I can't handle. And that means I can go back to work!" you feel yourself smiling, feeling a little _too _happy about going back to work.

"You sure? Wow Nat, I've never seen someone so eager to go back to work!" He teases.

"Yeah, yeah, go put a shirt on." You retort without thinking, and then shyly hold the beverage up to your face – sipping it.

"You know you love it."

As you look up to him, he winks. You can already feel your heart start to race in your chest and try to calm it down. A part of you demands that you kiss him... right now. Then the more rational part of your brain is telling you to calm down, casually think of something. Your eyes drift over to the clock and realise how late it has gotten.

8:12am.

'_Shit! I am NOT being late again!' _

You practically slam the coffee down on the table and run to your bedroom, darting past Mal. He hardly takes in that you moved before you're in your bedroom.

"Nat? What the hell?"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell' I'm going to be late!"

You're practically throwing the clothes you were supposed to set out yesterday onto your bed. You abruptly stop when you hear Mal laughing in the next room. Swinging yourself around, you cautiously walk back into the front room. Mal just stares at you, trying to fight back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" You ask, feeling a little self conscious.

"Nat, I know you want to go back to work but it's a Sunday, remember? We don't work on Sunday's."

It all clicks in your head. You stop what you're doing and pout. Feeling like a complete fool, you turn and walk casually back to the kitchen table, passing Mal on the way. He still has no shirt on, and you can feel your hormones start taking over. Can you blame yourself, after all you and Oscar hadn't done _anything_ since you got back together. You're a woman, you have needs! But it's not like he didn't try to tempt you, deep down you know that it would have been wrong - just like thinking about Mal this way is!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

You watch as Natara slowly strolls back into the kitchen, you can see she's clearly upset.

'_Probably feels stupid, damn sometimes she has too much pride for her own good...'_

She unceremoniously slumps into the kitchen chair and sighs. Before you know it your following her, it's just something you do – an impulse. You finally understand what Ken meant by 'acting like a puppy who's waiting for his owner.' Even if you don't like it, he has a point. Can you help it if you're hopelessly in love with her? Feel the need to protect her constantly?

Sauntering into the kitchen as well, you stand next to her. She doesn't look up, doesn't even move a muscle. Natara just stares blankly at the floor, her hair framing her face beautifully. Smiling, you take her hands in yours and she looks up at you with her soft hazel eyes. You meet her gaze and your smile grows.

"Nat, you wanna go grab breakfast?"

A small smile tugs at her lips and she stands – looking you straight in the eye. You want nothing more than to take her in your arms and kiss her soft, pink lips. Your desire for her grows every day; sometimes you don't know how you control yourself...

'_She looks so beautiful... Damn Natara, what do you do to me? I swear one day I'm gonna-' _

Your thoughts are interrupted by her entwining her fingers in yours.

"One condition, Mal." She whispers, a mischievous smile growing on her flawless features.

You swallow as she gets closer to you, her chest gently pushing against yours. You manage a nod before she continues. She leans in so her hot breath brushes you ear and whispers...

"You're paying."

With that she pushes off you, an innocent smile forms on her lips as she slinks away. You swear her hips are swaying more than normal... not that you notice those sorts of things. Before she re-enters her bedroom to get dressed she calls over her shoulder to you:

"Oh! And put on a shirt Mal!"

You're left standing there, speechless.

'_Did that really just happen? I'm dreaming...' _

You stand there for about 5 minutes, before snapping out of your trance. Shaking your head, you grab your shirt and jacket and head for the door. Natara is still in her bedroom, you can hear her moving around. You call out to her before you run home to get ready, re-living that moment over and over again. Everything seems absolutely perfect at that moment, as if nothing could spoil your day.

Of course you didn't think about what would happen later and didn't count on one person in particular...

_Oscar Santos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's a little shorter than i hoped, but i thought i could make another chapter about what i was going to write about next. Read and review please? I'll love you forever :') <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :D<strong>

**Well to start off I just wanted to say thank you, and how amazed I am that I've gotton so many reviews for this story... 22 so far! That makes me so freakin' happy! :'D I was unsure to post this in the first place, so glad I did now though! **

**Review Replies:**

_**bananaballer13 –**_

**Hahaha, sorry that I couldn't update again on the same day. I live in Britain and it was already really late by the time I'd finished writing and posted it. Sorry! I will try to update at least once a day though, just for you! :)**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

_**jamzie13 –**_

**Awww thank you, I'm glad you 'frikkin love it'! That makes me smile :)**

**Thank you for the review!**

_**nat157's – **_

**Thank you Natalie! :') It honestly makes my day when I get a review from you, since you're an amazing writer (No matter what some douche bag says!) Ask anyone, and I'm sure they would agree! **

**Thanks for the review :D**

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat –**_

**Wow... it means so much that you would come out of your silentness (I guess) to review my story. That means so much to me! :') Glad you like it!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story! **

_**Chocolatemilkahh – **_

**Thank you so very much for your kind words! I've read your stories and trust me, you're an amazing writer. It means the world that you said 'I hope I can write like this someday' like I am some sort of awesome author LOL! :D I loved it, thank you for reviewing!**

**Also hehehe I guess it was very sexy ;D **

_**KokoKookieKreme –**_

**Wow... thank you so much! It always makes me smile until my cheeks hurt when I see people like you have reviewed! :D**

**Glad you liked it ;) And I know they should be together already! I like teasing you people though muhahaha :D **

**Thanks for the review! **

_**MaltaraFluff647 –**_

**Ahahaha, your review made my day, seriously! Thank you, it made me so happy that you enjoyed it so much :D **

**And thank you for the thank you I guess ;) Hehehe glad you think I'm sweet, oh look at me – I'm giggling like a little school girl! **

**THANK YOU! :D**

**Well that's it! Just wanted to say that today I had a great day! Waking up at 7:30am this morning (I know... stupid school!) and seeing all your amazing reviews, well that just started my day off amazingly! Then I actually enjoyed PE! :O and I absolutely HATE PE with a vengeance (Sorry – British saying between me and my friends)**

**So anyway! Here's Chapter Five! :D Read and Review please? Means the world! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You heard Mal call out to you then leave. Great. Now that he's gone you can start to get ready. Rushing to your closet you throw the doors open and look for something to wear.

'_Hmm... formal? No it's just breakfast... how about... aha!' _

You face lights up when you see a beautiful black, white and yellow floral dress, with a grey waistband tucked away in the back of your closet. Double checking the weather outside you gracefully pull it out and lay it gently on your bed. You've never worn this before, and question yourself why? It takes you about half an hour to get ready – _hey it's quicker than most women!_ – And now look at yourself in a standing mirror. The dress flows beautifully down to your knees and you're pretty pleased with the way you look. You look over to the clock to see how long you've been.

It's now 8:13am.

Walking past your coffee table, you notice your phone is blinking. Bending down to pick it up, you flip it open. Gasping, you click the 'open' button. You'd almost forgotten what you had to do today... and this just made it _a lot_ harder. It was a message... from Oscar.

_Hey Babe!_

_Just wanted to check in on how my favourite girl's doing this morning. I know you'd be up at 7:30 anyway and just wanted to know if you might want to grab breakfast, then maybe go for a jog like we used to. Let me know!_

_Love you_

_Oscar._

You stare blankly at the screen, unable to come up with anything to type back. You're going out for breakfast with Mal, and you _really_ don't want to cancel on him. But this would be a good opportunity to talk to Oscar, finally end it and get your life back on track. He works so much, just like you, so it's hard to find time to speak with him. Whenever you used to get together – before you broke up the first time – you remember you would go out for dinner, go back to your place and...

Snapping yourself out of your reminiscence by shaking your head roughly you start to reply.

_Hey Oscar,_

_Look I haven't been feeling well lately, I would love to go out with you but I'm just too ill. No need to worry about it though, I'm on the mend._

_I know you do Oscar_

_Natara_

Hesitantly, you hit the 'send' button and immediately regret it. You've just lied to him. How could you do that?

'_Why didn't you just put you already made plans with Mal? It's not like Oscar minds, I don't think. Although he does get a little annoyed when I talk about Mal... Just like Shawn and look what happened to him. No Natara, Oscar isn't like Shawn - You know that. The Ladykiller investigation proved that.'_

An incoming message snatches you from your thoughts; you look down and read it.

_Awww... you sure you don't want me to come up there and take care of you? I don't mind, it's my day off. It doesn't matter about breakfast; we can do it another time!_

_Oscar_

Without thinking you start typing a reply telling Oscar that you're fine... but you need to talk later. His answer is heart wrenching. After all, he put _'I know.' _

'_Does he know what I'm going to tell him? I-I can't do this. It's too hard!' _

You realise that you're shaking. However, you manage to answer back. Telling him a reasonable time for him to come over – he doesn't hesitate to agree. This is just making you feel increasingly worse, but you know there's no backing out now. You have to do this, not just for yourself but for him as well. You can't lead him on – you won't.

Sliding your phone into your handbag, you sit patiently for a couple minutes before you hear a horn from outside. Checking to see if it is in fact Mal, you smile, grab your things and practically run down the stairs. All previous thoughts about Oscar are pushed from your brain and all you can focus on is if Mal will like what you're wearing. He's never seen you dressed like this before after all. Opening the door from the lobby you stroll outside as elegantly as you can, to see a smirking Mal leaned against his car. Upon seeing you, his eyes widen and a cheesy grin grows on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Natara exits the lobby and you're shocked. Utterly stunned. Natara – the woman you see every day in uniform was now strolling up to you in a flawless floral dress. She looked remarkable. You feel a grin grow on your face, but you don't try to hide it. The wind was lightly blowing, brushing against her perfectly slim, curvy body and causing her hair and dress to flow like waves.

"Wow..." is all you manage to say.

In your head you're telling her she looks gorgeous, absolutely perfect. It's just like the time you went undercover and she wore that floor length, red dress. You were left speechless. As she approaches you she giggles, which is very rare for her.

"You like it?" She utters, a small blush creeping on her cheeks as she looks down to try to hide it.

"Hell yeah! You look amazing, Nat. Really..."

She looks up at you, a sparkle in her eyes as she beams. You look deep into her soft hazel eyes and are captured, like an animal caught in a hunters trap – you're stuck. She looks into your eyes as well, and you both stay like that for what feels live forever. The moment is perfect, you wish you could kiss her so badly right now... but that would be wrong, she's your partner. Both of you suddenly realising what you're doing, you clear you throat and both of you look away.

"Um... We should probably get going. Hop in!"

Without another word you slide into the driver's seat and Natara shortly follows you into the car – slipping into the passenger seat. You start the car and head for Natara's favourite coffee shop. She politely turns on the radio and the sound of pop music fills the car. She looks out the side window and you sneak glances at her when you can. She shifts in her seat and sophisticatedly crosses over her legs. Her olive skin reflects the sunlight beaming through the window, highlighting her long slender legs further.

'_Damn... she just loves to make it harder for me doesn't she?'_

You gulp down any saliva left in your now dry throat and try to focus on the road. Nervously tapping your fingers on the wheel and taking a deep breath you try so hard to think about anything else. _Anything. _It's no use. Your mind is set on her perfect body, everything about her sets something off in you. Is it love or desire... you are unsure. Natara looks over to you and cocks an eyebrow.

"Mal, you alright?"

"Uh-huh! I'm f-fine." You stutter a little too soon.

"Okay? You sure, you seem really on edge..."

'_Well if you weren't so damn sexy we wouldn't be having this problem!'_

"Yep, fine. Oh look, were here!"

You park the car smoothly and practically jump out, collecting yourself before opening the door for Natara. She smiles up at you and climbs out of the car as well. You both make your way into the coffee shop and find a table.

Natara looks at the time. 9:00am exactly. The breakfast you had was delicious and you both now stand outside on the balcony. You both stare out into the light blue ocean, you couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Spending time with Natara, the beautiful weather. _Bliss._ You both rest your elbows on the railing and sigh contently. Natara turns to you and takes your hand in hers. You look at her, to your hands and back to her again. She just smiles sweetly at you before speaking.

"Mal, I wanted to thank you... really. Thanks for keeping my mind off things and enabling me to actually relax for five minutes."

You both chuckle.

"Keeping your mind off things? Like what, Nat?"

She looks away and sighs.

"Just... things."

"Nat... you can tell me." You flash her a reassuring smile as she looks back to you.

"Well... you know for keeping my mind off of me being ill, then... the whole thing with Oscar..."

You can tell she's thinking about something more deeply with Oscar than she's letting on. To try and convince her to talk about it, you link your hands tighter and gently wrap one hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You wanna talk about it?" you say in a soothing, quiet voice.

It must have worked. Yes!

"I-I'm breaking up with Oscar later today... I don't know how I'm going to do it, Mal. I-I just..."

You see tears start to form in her eyes, and instantly hug her. She wraps her arms around your neck and holds you close to her. Natara rests her head on your shoulder, you resting your chin on hers –taking in her sweet scent. She was wearing the perfume you brought her for the birthday, even though she made you swear not to buy her anything. You couldn't resist.

Time passes, though you don't track it. You both just stay like that for ages, not budging an inch. Neither one of you wanting to let go...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter; I keep meaning to write about Oscar but... Maltara gets the best of me hehehe! ;D<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Since you've read this, please review. It means the world! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Six

* * *

><p><strong>Good Day to you all! :D <strong>

**First off, thanks for reading my story and sending in reviews. I know I thank you guys all the time – but I really mean it! **

**I wanted to say that when you people review my story and call me 'Girl' I love it! Seriously! :'D**

**Okay so I just thought I'd share this with you all, whether you're interested or not (Feel free to skip) So... I had to do my English Speaking and Listening assessment today, but much to my pleasure, I got out of it... until Thursday at least! **_**YES!**_

**And in Psychology we are doing a new topic about Phobia's (I have an arachnophobia!) and we were watching 'I Am Legend' Well! It was so funny... Me and my two friends, Oliver and Sacha, were at the back practically sitting on top of each other because we kept on jumping! :'D I love those guys... **

**BUT enough of my rambling!**

**Review Replies:**

_**TammylovesCOD -**_

**You really would read my comments on others stories? Wow, that makes me feel special :) Thank you for the kind words- I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**But I Have Promises To Keep –**_

**Hehehe thank you about the analogy comment. I didn't know if anyone would notice that, glad you did :D I was unsure if I should have put that in but now I'm sort of happy I did so thank you!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**jamzie13 –**_

**I loved reading your review! It makes me feel so amazing that your addicted to my story and that I've managed to improve your day :') **

**Here's the update for you! I saw your review and knew I had to start writing ASAP. **

**Thanks for the review! **

_**KokoKookieKreme –**_

**Well... I don't know really, I just start writing when I have some free time in my room with my music on :) I like your story so don't disbelieve! Trust me – I would NEVER get sick of someone reviewing my story, especially when their comments are like yours :D Thank you so much for the lovely words about my story! **

**Oh! And don't worry – this chapter is the one you've asked for ;) Oscar and Natara's break up! Finally...**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**CobaltRose96**_

**Hehehe I'm glad you all enjoy my Maltara fluffiness :D You really did? Wow! And yes I am a fellow Brit – so I guess that's true lol! **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Well that's it :D Now here's Chapter Six! Oscar and Natara's break up! I know you guys have been asking for this – so I thought I'd write it soon :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

After your long tender embrace, Mal drove you home. He offered to take you to dinner later, but you said that after breaking up with Oscar, you probably wouldn't feel like doing much – but that you'd call or text him to let him know. He seemed happy that there was a slim chance of hanging out with you more, and that made you smile. How could you not?

Getting back to your hotel room you throw your purse down on the coffee table and slump on the sofa. All your earlier emotions about feeling dread and sorrow come flooding back into your mind. You can't help it, no matter how hard you try. The only time you feel like you can truly be yourself, just relax and let every worry go is when you're with Mal. He makes you feel like you haven't a care in the world. Today, up on that balcony with him. The stunning sunshine, the brilliant view and being with him... it was _perfect_. When he hugged you, you never wanted to let go – just to stay like that forever. Sighing, you look over to the clock.

11:12am

'_Wow... I hadn't realised I had been that long. Oscar is coming over soon... Okay Natara you have to be strong. Just because you're ending a relationship doesn't mean all hell is going to break loose. All you have to say is... is... um... Oh no."_

Huffing and placing your elbow on your knee so you can rest your head on your hand, you attempt at trying to think of something to say... anything. Time passes quickly and before you know it, there's a knock at the door. _Oscar._

Uncertainly, you walk to the door. Every step you take seems to make you more nervous. Your stomach is doing back flips, which really doesn't help. You slowly reach for the doorknob and twist it. Taking a deep breath you open it, to meet a cheerful Oscar. He's dressed in his usual District Attorney suit and his hair is perfectly arranged. Upon seeing you his charming smile grows and he hugs you. You don't reject his hug, but you don't hug him either. After a quick moment you pull away and step aside to allow him to walk in. He enters and sits politely on your sofa and looks at you, expecting you to join him. You don't. Instead you walk in front of him and fold your arms, making sure to keep you head down.

"Natara... what are you wearing, I thought you said you felt ill?"

'_Oh shit! I forgot to change!'_

"U-Um... I-I do! I sometimes dress up a little to make me feel better... that's all."

'_Great Natara... very good excuse...' _

You inwardly sigh and hope for the best. Lucky for you, he seems to buy it. _Yes!_

"Right... so you wanted to talk about something babe?"

'_Okay Natara, now or never.'_

You take a deep breath and carefully take a seat beside him. He turns to face you as you take his hand in yours.

"O-Oscar... Look. We've been together for a while now-"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"Um... yeah. Anyway, I... I think we should..." You sigh "I think we should break up."

You state clearly and with as much confidence as you can manage to force out.

Only now do you have the courage to look him in the eye... you hate what you see. A shocked and heartbroken Oscar. Tears start to form in your eyes as you mumble apologies. He slips his hand out of yours and turns away. His face is broken... distraught. You never meant to hurt him... but you couldn't do this to him anymore.

There's a long pause before he finally speaks.

"If that's what you want... can I at least ask why?"

Oscar's voice is husky and ruff. This scares you and you understand why. It brings back memories of Shawn right before... No, you force them out of your mind and focus on Oscar.

"Because ever since The LadyKiller case, you've been different to me. I can't explain it Oscar, I just don't feel the same way about you anymore... I'm sorry. If there was anot-"

"It's Mal isn't it?"

You realise that he didn't listen to a word you said. He stares at the ground and you see his hands clenching into fists. This worry's you more than anything, but you try to keep focused and think positively.

"No Oscar. I just explained my reasons."

Slamming his fists on the coffee table, he stands up. Pure rage is in his eyes. You admit it – you're terrified. You can't help but jump and feel yourself back off a little.

"Liar! I know it's him, it's always_ him_!"

"No Oscar... it's really-"

"Shut up Natara! That's it. He's gone too far this time."

Without letting another word leave your lips, Oscar storms out of your apartment and slams the door. You know he's pissed as hell, and you have to warn Mal as soon as possible. You could see it in his eyes – track it in his voice. He's going after Mal. Worry overtakes your entire body and you scramble for your phone. You glance at the clock and try to judge how long you would have before it's too late. Time is definitely not on your side. You calculate that you probably have 10 minutes maximum before Oscar reaches Mal and one of them gets seriously hurt.

Dial-ling a familiar number, it rings three times before he answers.

"Nat? Hey, you broke up with Oscar then... you alright?"

Upon hearing his voice you let the tears run from your eyes.

"N-no Mal, I'm not... and neither are you."

"What? How come?"

"Oscar thinks I broke up with him because of you... I tried to explain Mal, I really did. But he just- look he's coming after you. Please, _please_ don't get hurt, and don't hurt him..."

"He's coming after... _me_? Damn. Natara, look I'll try not to hurt him, but if he gets too violent you know I have to defend myself."

"I-I know. Please be safe Mal, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright... and Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop crying... I don't like it when you cry."

He hangs up and you're left standing there, shocked. Your trying to process everything that has happened over the past couple of minutes. Snapping yourself out of your trance, you run out the door, praying that you'll get to Mal in time...

Along the way you realise something.

You don't love Oscar and you never did. As much as you try to deny it, you realise you're in love with someone else.

And that someone else is Mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Ending your call with Natara, you breathe deeply and grab your gun. You know that you probably won't need it, but better to be safe than sorry. You think about what Natara has just told you, and shiver.

'_Why are all her boyfriends completely wacked?'_

Shoving this inappropriate thought out of your mind, you stroll outside and wait patiently for the arrival of one pissed Oscar Santos. After the longest five minutes of your life, a posh black Ferrari skids to a halt on the road in front of you. The driver's seat door flings open and a rage filled Oscar jumps out. You've never seen him so mad, and can help but be a little taken aback. He storms up to you and stares you down.

"Oscar." You say calmly, as if you don't know what the problem is.

"Don't start Fallon. I know that Natara would have called you immediately to tell you why I'm here."

'_Ah hell... people only use my last name when they're pissed.'_

"True. I just wanted to let you know that I _will_ kick your ass if you try _anything_." You state confidently.

He doesn't intimidate you. Then again, not a lot of people do – unless they're freakishly huge.

"Oh really? What about if I do this?"

He pushes you in your chest forcefully, but you hardly budge. You can feel yourself getting more wound up, but you promised Natara that you wouldn't hurt him unless you had to.

"What. Not gonna do anything, huh? How about now?"

He shoves you again, but you stand your ground. You can tell that you're winding him up even more by not reacting since he does it over and over again. Sighing, you grab his wrists and set them down.

"Enough Oscar."

He must have sensed how angry you were getting, considering he smirked. Without warning he grabs you roughly by the collar and shoves you against a wall.

"Make me ass hole."

That's it. You can feel your temper starting to get the best of you, your hands clench into tight fists and you propel him off you, causing him to stumble backwards. Oscar just gets more violent every time you counter him. Now he tries to throw punches at your head, but you dodge them with ease. As you try to dodge Oscar's violent attacks, Natara comes running down the street, screaming at Oscar to stop. You turn to look at her – big mistake.

From loosing focus, Oscar punches you in the gut. Hard. You're winded and struggle to breath. He doesn't let up for one second, constantly jabbing you repeatedly until you feel like one of your ribs crack. Natara jumps on Oscar trying to pull him off. You can barely make out what she's saying through your pain. He roughly throws her off him and shouts abuse in her face. They both row in front of you – starting to attract attention of bystanders. They form a crowd around you all, intrigued by the argument. Your vision blurs, but you manage to make out Oscar, brutally slapping Natara around her face and her falling to the ground. She looks over to you, almost pleading for you to do something. She holds her reddened face with one hand as tears stream down her face.

'_Oh that is so it, pretty boy.'_

Adrenalin rushes through your body and you stand up straight, ignoring the searing pain in your ribcage. Oscar goes to hit her again, but you tackle him and slam him hard into the wall. He grunts in pain, but you don't stop. Pure rage overtakes you as you punch him repeatedly in his face until you hear his nose break. You unpin him from the wall and step back, panting. He crashes to the floor clutching his face. The crowd behind you cheers as you stumble over to Natara, helping her up. Tears still run down her flawless features, but you wipe them away tenderly.

"Come on Nat. Let's get out of here."

She smiles up at you and nods. You both walk away, leaving Oscar beaten and bloodied up in the road. Natara entwines her hand in yours as you walk, and you smirk. Along the way you keep wincing. Natara notices this and promises that she'll help once they get back to hers. Eventually reaching her apartment you force yourself to climb the stairs. You would've taken the elevator, but it was 'out of order'

'_Stupid, mother fu-'_

Your thoughts are interrupted when Natara practically drags you into her apartment. You sit down carefully on her sofa and release a breath you didn't know you had been holding. She rushes into the kitchen and comes back with a first aid kit.

"Here, let me help."

She sits down beside you and brushes her hair behind her ear. This day has been hectic, but it was about to get a whole lot better...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I just wanted Mal to beat the crap out of Oscar for a long time hehehe :) <strong>

**Review? I really appreciate it! **

**Stay tuned for chapter seven. I think that might be the last chapter, then maybe an epilogue... I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How you feeling? Good? Good. :D<strong>

**So today... wow. First I had to do my English Speaking and Listening Assessment... so happy that's over now! I got a band 4 (Which is equal to a B/C) so yeah, I'm pretty glad about that! :) Secondly, I had a great time in 'New Generation' It's this Christian thing that I go to, since my friends run it. Yes. I am a Christian – but not overly Christian, like my friends... they worry me sometimes! And finally, I went to see 'The Woman In Black' after my half day was over, at 1:15 – we went with my English class for our next assessment – after 'Of Mice and Men'**

**I'll be honest... it scared the crap out of me, I hid behind my blazer for most of it! ;D**

**And Lastly I went out for dinner – it was alright I guess :) It's food right?**

**So anyway enough about my school life. I'm sure you're not interested! LOL :D**

**Okay. The reason that I didn't update yesterday was because of this thing that happens to my body when I stare at a screen for too long. Technically, my eyes hurt, I go light headed and I feel really sick. If I don't rest my eyes from any form of technology for at least one day, it gets worse... to the point of my almost throwing up and a burst of light covers my eyes so I can't see. I know, Scary right? So anyway, sorry about that – but it had to be done! I'm still not sure if I should be on this right now... but I have a story to write! :D**

**Review Replies:**

_**jamzie13 – (Jamila)**_

**I will definitely consider a sequal. I think this is the last chapter... maybe. I'm not sure yet – we'll see how it goes! I write off the top of my head so... :) I will write another story, I'm actually going to work on some one-shots that you can view on my profile if you want to, I'll start them after I've finished with this!**

**You really think my story is beautiful... wow. Thank you :')**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**But I Have Promises To Keep – **_

**Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Thanks for the review!**

_**TammylovesCOD – (Tamanna aka Tammy)**_

**Hahaha, you called me 'girl'! :D Well here is the seventh chapter! Glad I cheered you up, and sorry about your bf! Unless he was a total ass hole... ;) I'm special... wow Thanks!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat –**_

**Hahaha! Really? Wow, I always wanted Mal to beat up Oscar! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Alexalicious-**_

**I'm quite busy actually! With the story and school and stuff – you know how it is ;) You really love my story and it was the first one you read – what made you pick mine first? Wicked! Thank you! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing! Also – welcome to Fanfiction! :D**

**Well that's it for this chapter! :) I'll let you all read it now – enjoy! Read and Review? Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Natara placed the first aid kit on the coffee table and opened it. It contained the usual stuff – Bandages, Plasters, Safety pins, Disposable sterile gloves, Tweezers, Scissors, Alcohol-free cleansing wipes, Thermometer and Painkillers. She went back into the kitchen and came back with a small bowl of water and a cloth. She dampened the cloth and held it gently to a bleeding wound on your head, that you didn't realise you had. Cleaning up your other wounds and bleeding knuckles, you try to get up. A sudden sharp pain strikes you in your rib cage, which forces you to sit back down – wincing in pain.

"_Nhh..."_

"Mal, try not to move alright?" she says in a sympathetic and worried tone.

You nod whilst holding your wound and clenching your jaw. Taking deep breaths you slowly release your grip and place your hands next to you.

"Natara, I'm fine really. I get beat up all the time."

"Trust me Mal, I know." Her face was un-amused and rather blank. "Anyway, let me look. You may have severe bruising or a possible broken rib."

"No."

"Mal."

"_No."_

She sighs heavily, and her head droops for a second. She looks you straight in the eye – glaring, and to be honest, it kind of scares you... Slowly and carefully – Natara reaches for the buttons of your shirt. She leisurely undoes the first button, expecting you to stop her. How could you? This _was_ Natara Williams, unbuttoning your shirt.

Kind of surprised that you did nothing, she continued. Your breathing is uneven and short. You can feel your nerves building with every movement she makes. Her eyes never meet yours for one second. The silence is killing you – so you decide to casually break it.

"Look, Natara... I'm sorry. I know you told me not to hurt him, but he-"

"Mal. I'm glad you beat the shit out of him! He was _so_ wrong for me... what the hell was I thinking."

You can't help but chuckle lightly.

'_Finally she realises! About frickin' time'_

"Hell yeah... Is your cheek alright?"

A small smile spreads across her perfect pink lips.

"Yes. It's fine, thank you... Thank you Mal. For everything. I appreciate it."

You both smile and look into each other's eyes. No words have to pass between you; you both know what you're saying. That's the kind of relationship you and Natara have always had. Even though you're not the hot shot profiler, you still understand her better than anyone else ever could, and she understands you too. She is one of the few people that do.

Without you realising, Natara undone the last button on your shirt and started to seductively rub her hands across your abs and chest – eventually pushing your shirt off your shoulders and onto the sofa. She almost looked like she was in a trance, not noticing that you had realised. A cheesy grin makes a short appearance on your face, before you shove it away. Slowly, making sure not to disturb her, you take her hands in yours. She flinches and her head immediately shoots up to look you in the eye. Her eyes are wide and she tries to pull away, a bright red blush creeping onto her smooth cheeks. You manage to stop her, and she breaks your eye contact.

You know you want to... but would it be right? Is now the time?

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Natara Williams<strong>_

You don't know what came over you, it was a reaction. You can't take it back now... but you _don't want to. _Ever since that morning you walked in on him without his shirt on, you wanted to know exactly what those perfect abs felt like – and now you do. They felt amazing. Just amazing. You are now staring at the ground as he holds your hands so you can't pull away.

'_Why is he doing that? I-I don't know what came over me. Get out Natara – before you get lost in his-'_

It was too late, you were looking into his cobalt blue eyes and were caught... they were just so mysterious. Just like him, but that's what you loved about him. Hell, you just loved him! You realised this ages ago, but never accepted it - until now. Mal tenderly strokes the cheek that Oscar violently slapped about ten minutes ago, before finding its way to your jaw line and under your chin. He gently raises your head with his finger and you see the corner of his lips raise. For once you have no idea what he was thinking. That was until he started to lean forward...

'_No way... he can't feel the same way can he, what do I do... I don't know! I just-'_

Your thoughts are interrupted by him soft lips meeting yours. You both close your eyes and let the moment hang. This was perfect for you. _Perfection at last._ After a short time you deepen the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck. His hands find their way to your waist and hold you close to his body. You can feel his heat radiate to you. You can't take the torment anymore; pure desire takes over your entire body.

You smoothly move and slide onto his lap, while your hands rub across his chest. His hands caress you sides and back as he holds your closer to him. He teases your lips with his tongue – asking for permission. Of course, you allow it. Mal slides his tongue in and dances around; he tastes like beer and Chinese food. You can't help but find this bizarrely arousing...

'_This is so wrong... I shouldn't be doing this. But I want to... so badly.'_

Making a train of kisses down your neck, he lowers you onto your back and holds himself above you. Undoing your shirt and trousers, you enter a world that you had never experienced before... _pure love._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! :) Hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing an epilogue, but I guess that's it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, review? **_**Cheers!**_

**Also, sorry it wasn't as long – it's been a hectic day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Time, Love and Illness

Chapter Eight – Epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it I guess, it's been a lot of fun – really. Chapter 8Epilogue! Hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for the amazing reviews – it has really meant the world to me. I didn't even expect to get 5 never mind 38! It made me feel so amazing and good about myself. I don't feel that often! :')**

**To be honest, I think it was thanks to all of you brilliant people out there that I got the self esteem and confidence to push through my English assessment. I thank you all! **

**As I believe I've said before – I gave up writing because I believed I wasn't ever good enough. You guys have made me change my mind and so I will definitely continue writing. I may even start to write my book again. Then again... maybe not. I'll think about it – what do you guys think?**

**So anyway enough of my sentimental, emotional blabber! :'D **

**Review Replies:**

_**MaltaraFluff647 – (Karen)**_

**Hahaha, you die a lot from reading my story don't you? Sorry! Hehehe ;) Glad I satisfied your Maltara Fluff needs! **

**I actually played it again and clicked 'kiss me' to see what happens! I know naughty of me, I cringed the entire time... trust me. Anyway, apparently if you click that option – it screws everything up! I was like HA! You shall find out what will happen in the epilogue now... :D**

**Thanks for the brill review!**

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat – **_

**I will definitely consider writing a sequel, since more and more people are requesting! :) I don't quite know what I would write it on, but I'm sure I can think of something!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

_**jamzie13 – **_

**You think I should write a sequel too? Okie dokie, my mind is made up! You loved it? Thanks! :)**

**Thank you for the review!**

_**TammylovesCOD – (Tamanna aka Tammy)**_

**Hahaha, actually kind of blushing here... descriptive. I was actually unsure what to write... or even if I should have written that! But hey! Glad you liked it!**

**Thank you for the review!**

_**maltararox21 – (Katie)**_

**Ooohh, long review! Yay! **

**Wow... when reading your review I couldn't stop smiling. You made me feel so... amazing. Thank you so very much!**

**Everyone's best friend, I am? Hehehe, it's nice to know that people think that. I do consider you guys like my 3****rd**** family! You honestly think I'm great at writing romance! Wow. Thank you :D**

**I do write quite innocently don't I? **

**Not only did you compliment my reviewing, but you also complimented my writing skills as well. I do try to make everyone feel even half as amazing as they make me. It's the least I could do for you all since you write such awesome stories!**

**Here's the Epilogue for you! :D**

**Hahaha, saves the day? I feel like a superhero! ;) Don't worry your review has seriously made my week! Not my day – my entire week! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**I seriously didn't know what I was going to write about really, I wanted it to be a one-shot, but it was too long – then I just kept going with it!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HEARTWARMING REVIEW! :'D**

**Well that's it. Read and Review? I would also like to ask one little thing from each of you that reads my story. Would you be so kind to give me a rating for the overall story? Out of 5 stars, that would be so amazing! I want you all to be honest. Thank You and I hope you enjoy the last part of 'Time, Love and Illness'!**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning – 10:43am<em>

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You stir from your perfectly peaceful sleep. Through your closed eye lids you can see light shining through the blinds.

'_Wait... normally when I get up at 7:30 its dark...oh damn it, I haven't...'_

Your eyes shoot open and look over to the clock, without moving any part of your body. _Shit. _You were supposed to be into work _hours _ago! Realising that there is probably no point in rushing, since you're probably going to a mouthful from the captain anyway, you let your eyes gently shut again and snuggle yourself into something soft and warm below you. You hadn't even realised what it was. Slowly opening your eyes again you look up to see a serene, sleeping Mal above you. He's smiling slightly in his sleep and his muscular arms are wrapped around your waist and back, making you feel safe and secure. You sigh contently and nuzzle your nose into his chest, smiling. You feel his body heat radiate to you, keeping you warm. You look around and realise your still in your living room, on the sofa... naked. The events that took place last night once again fill your mind. You can't help but smirk. Yawning, you try to slide out of Mal's grip, but fail. He's holding you too tight. Instead of trying to fight him, you settle back comfortably onto his chest. He was so soft to lie on, you love it. Your hand is gently stroking his chest as you stare into the distance, not particularly thinking about anything, just about you and Mal. Many questions run through your mind, and for once, you're not afraid to let them.

'_What's going to happen between us now? I know he's my partner, and after what happened with Shawn I thought I would never date a co-worker again... but with Mal, it's so different. I know he would never, ever hurt me. I love him.'_

You sigh contently and a huge smile finds its way onto your lips. You can still taste a bit of Mal in your mouth. Beer and Chinese Food... strange combination, but you like it.

'_I really do love him...'_

You feel Mal move underneath you as he stir's from his sleep. One of his hands slips away from your back as he rubs his eyes. His shocking sapphire eyes flutter open and immediately settle on you. He smiles upon seeing you and kisses the top of your forehead. You look into each other's eyes and you smile back and wrap your arms around him tighter. He does the same. You both lay like that for a long time, not a single word passes between you both. It doesn't need to. Your actions last night spoke everything you wanted to say louder than any words ever could have.

After your embrace was over Mal broke the silence.

"Nat, what time is it?"

You look over to the clock again, and reply.

"Quarter to eleven. We are so dead."

He chuckles lightly and strokes your hair.

"Nah, Captain Yeong won't hold a grudge... after all, _your still ill _remember?" he says playfully and smirking.

"Oh. Of course I am..." You say sarcastically and let a little giggle escape your lips.

You never giggle, but when you're with Mal you can't seem to help it. He naturally brings out the inner smitten girl you really are. He knows you and understands you like no other human being ever could, even your own family or Shawn. He is your prince charming, your true love. He is your fairytale, your perfectly happy ending. Nothing could ever compare to the amount of love you feel for him.

How did you ever manage without him?

Even you can't answer that question. You probably never will be able to, but none of that matters. You don't need an answer, all that matters is that he's here with you right now, and will _never_ leave you.

You both sigh, entirely at ease and look at each other again. Whenever the two of you make eye contact, you smile. It's always been that way, even on your worst days, he would cheer you up.

"Natara."

"Yes Mal..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can. You know that."

He nods slightly before continuing. The words that leave his lips leave you speechless. You look deep into his eyes and know instantly – he's serious. Pure happiness fills your entire body and you can't control the size of your grin. Those three words that you longed to hear for so long. This was pure perfection; there was no other way to describe it. You knew then, you knew that you would make this work no matter how hard it got.

_What were those words you ask? Well... they were:_

'_I Love You.'_

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later – At the Precinct.<em>

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

All you can do is stare at her, dreamily. Natara sits at her desk completing her reports to hand back to her chief at the FBI. By keeping Chief Blaire updated constantly on the cases that she works on, he allows her to stay here, in San-Francisco.

You and Natara have found a small suburban home quite close to the precinct that you're going to buy together. Some people might say that you were moving too fast, however you both disagree. It was perfect. You finally have the woman of your dreams, you finally managed to get her to love you back and admit how you feel.

You snap yourself out of your daydream and saunter over to her. You come up behind her and wrap your arms around her shoulders, resting your chin on her head so you could see what she was writing.

"Morning..." you sigh, smiling.

"Morning." She replies with a giggle.

You adore her giggle, she reminds you of a little school girl – which you never thought you'd see in her. She swivels her chair around to face you and takes your hands in hers. She looks up at you with her soft hazel eyes and stares into your eyes. You're both lost in the moment, as you lean down to kiss her. Natara closes her eyes as you make contact and you shortly follow. It's the little moments like this that you really appreciate. After all you never had a lot of them with your ex-wife, Sandra.

After a long, blissful moment she pulls away.

"As much as I would _love _to sit here and kiss you all day long, I can't. I really have to finish this report..."

"Aww..." you reply with a sarcastic pout.

She laughs and strokes you cheek quickly before swivelling back to her desk to continue her report. You leave and grab her some coffee, before sitting next to her and just watch her. She objected at the beginning, but soon gave in. She kept on glancing at you and smiling. Sure, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, but you know she was playing around. You both eventually start talking about random things and you make the occasional joke – gaining a laugh from Natara.

You both are so wrapped up in each other's company that you don't notice Ken, Amy and Kai standing at the water cooler watching you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You, Ken and Kai watch as Mal and Natara sit at their desk talking and laughing occasionally. It's been almost an entire week that they announced their new found relationship and you literally jumped on them both, wrapping them in a tight hug. It's not that you're not entirely happy for them; it's just that you wish you had something like that. Someone you felt like you could be yourself around, fully.

Not even Alex, your ex-boyfriend, knew and understood everything about you. Natara acted like an almost completely different person when she was with Mal, alone. It was truly fascinating, how he would bring out her true girly side.

You sigh and look down at your cup of water. Your reflection in the water shows you, but you're frowning. You want to be happy for them, you really do, it's just seeing them so happy makes you feel so lonely.

Ken stands next to you and seems to see you frowning. He puts his strong muscular hand on your shoulder, causing you to snap out of your thoughts and look up at him. His face has a look of concern on it.

"Hey, Amy. You alright? You haven't said anything in a while..."

"Um... yeah, I'm fine Ken." You lie.

"Sure you are. Come on, you know I hate seeing such a cute little lady upset."

Ken's comment forces a small smile to form across your small delicate lips.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Especially with Kai here..." You whisper and redirect you eyes to your drink shyly.

Without another word, Ken grabs Kai and tells him to 'Get the hell out of here'. Kai obeys instantly and returns to the crime lab.

"How about now?" he says, while turning to face you again.

You can't help but giggle slightly; you set your drink down and face Ken. You sigh and consider telling him everything. After all, you normally do. Ken is always there for you when you want to talk. You think about how pathetic you sound, so shake your head. A small frown appears on Ken's face. You glance over at Mal and Natara again and sigh. Realisation flickers across Ken's face as he smirks.

"_Ooohhh!_ I get it now."

You look at Ken in surprise.

"Y-You do?" you stutter.

"Yup. You are upset about Mal and Natara being together aren't you? It's okay to be jealous Ames."

"W-What? No!" You blurt out in a panic.

"Well then what is it?"

"I-I..." You take a deep breath "It's not them being together, I've always wanted them to get together. They're perfect together and I couldn't be happier for them. It's just..."

"Just..." Ken urges you to continue.

"I want that." You state.

You allow your shoulders to droop and your body slump into a nearby chair. You place your elbow on your knee and rest your cheek on your hand. Ken pulls up a chair beside you and places his arm around your shoulders. You lean into his embrace, enjoying the sudden closeness.

"Look Ames, I know that you'll find someone someday... But until that happens, why don't me and you go grab a bite to eat. We can talk more about this there."

You look up at him, to see him smiling down at you. You nod your head and both of you stand. You grab your things from the crime lab and go out for a lovely dinner with Ken. You had the most wonderful night; he made you feel so much better. But you realised something...

_You have a crush on Ken._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed my first ever Fanfiction! I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter! It's so fluffy :)<strong>

**That last bit with Amy and Ken was kind of a little giveaway for an idea I want to include in either my sequel (Yes, I have decided to write it!) or in a new story. **

**Review? And please don't forget to rate it out of 5 stars, it would mean a lot to me! Thank You all for your support and I will definitely be writing more in the future! It has been a pleasure, good night! :'D**

_- Molly (Mozzi-Girl)_

**COPYRIGHT! ;)**


End file.
